Talk:Glitch
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wVwUc9m3Qc&feature=quicklist There's quite a few glitches for Kirby Air Ride, but I've done enough edits to Glitch. Would someone else post the glitches? Reversinator the kirby earthquake has already been named the earthquake glitch on smash wikia and also pictochat is not the only stage that it can work on. also meta knight can go through walls as well, first make a stage with normal blocksany way you want then put drop trough platforms RIGHT UNDER them make meta knight use drill rush then aim up if you did it right you can go through the whole stage if you made rooms in the wall it would be a good idea to to put thin floors uder the ceiling in every room so you can escape, oh right i forgot to put this on earlier and im too lazy to put it there if you try to go in the floors over a bottomless pit you'd better hope you do it right or else you will fall and lose a stock, a point whatever the mode is but it is also funny, it is actually quite common to do it wrong happens to me more then half the time. i know both this and the name of the earthquake glitch from smash wikia. ---- I found a rather amusing glitch in Kirby Super Star Ultra. If you go to Skyhigh in Milky Way Wishes, enter the room where a Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo float down, enter the door on the right then enter the room again, and use Copy on it, it will start running around at extememly high speeds. If you let it fall onto the platform after being knocked back, it will proceed to run around the room, gaining speed and eventually falling through the floor. A video of this glitch (With rather poor quality, unfortunately, but it is visible, at least) can be found here (Not made by me). If anyone could put this glitch on here and perhaps the glitches section of Waddle Doo's page, I'd appreciate it! :Done. Glitch#Superspeed Waddle Doo Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 23:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You know, someone needs to make a video of the Freezing the game glitch. Sparker03 15:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Parts of Sound and Music Cut I think we should remove this one from the page. There are too many strings attached, like the use of headphones and a used DS. It just seems out there, y'know? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :I had the same thought. There was a glitch on the Mario Wiki with similar conditions that got removed.--Giokutalkuser 16:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Push I've found a glitch in KRtDL, but it might not really count. If you pick up the invisibility crystal and stand inside a crystal wall, you get pushed outside it when you drop the crystal. That's just to be expected. Should I add it, or is it just too normal? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 01:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I believe it would fall under the latter. It's just common sense. Now, if Kirby would've been trapped inside the wall and be unable to escape, that would be another story... ImJustAKirbyFool (talk) 21:32, October 2, 2012 (UTC)ImJustAKirbyFool Going Backwards I just discovered that if Ghost Kirby possesses Cupie and holds A, the Cupie will start flying backwards. Does anyone think this is intentional, or is it a glitch? NerdyBoutKirbyThat's what I am. Savvy? 19:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure We need a section for that. What if we added difficulty levels on how hard it is to perform the glitches? The difficulty levels would go like this: Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard. That way glitch newbies would easily know how hard it is to perform those glitches! Hey! What are you!? I'm your poisoned cousin. 23:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, they added a glitch section to 3D Kirby's Adventure at last. But I think the Difficulty levels would be nice, but it would be subjective at times, however. ImJustAKirbyFool (talk) 21:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC)ImJustAKirbyFool Kirby's Epic Yarn Glitch Once I was playing K.E.Y at one of the U.F.O transformations when my brother charged up for the shockwave and did an odd thing to make the shockwave last forever. I really did not know how he did it so I asked him and he said just hold the 1 button. I tried but failed. So anyways, if you can find how to preform please post it.User:10 Brave Kirbys How Many times do I have to tell you Don't Look at Medusa 23:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) T or F? Hey you guys... go to marx soul trivia... aparently theres a glitch to fight marx in spring breeze? do you know if it's real? GreenKirby213 (talk) 18:53, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Kracko Reborn Glitch I think this glitch needs to be checked; I attempted this on the Kirby's Dream Collection port and it failed to work. Does it only work on emulators or the SNES version? 22:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm...I feel like this one should work on both, as the port and SNES versions are essentially equal. (Or, you could get it from the Wii Shop). Either way, I feel whoever contributed that should at least put the system they did it on down. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 17:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I know that you can fight Marx on an emulator, but Marx Soul? Thats a new one. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nightmares Weak Spot "Glitch"? I wouldnt exactly call this a glitch...I feel as if that is intended as he does lift his robe up. Its not as if the Stars go through his robe. I'm just saying I dont feel like this should be in here. What say you guys? Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Kracko Reborn Glitch This glitch seems to not work at all; I've attempted it several times on the Dream Collection port of Kirby Super Star and nothing out of the ordinary happens. Also, there's something fishy about the glitch's description: "Quit and then return to the same level." In Kirby Super Star, you can't quit a level except for the sub-game Milky Way Wishes, and during boss fights, you can pause the game, but can't bring up the normal menu. This "glitch" seems to be more of an emulator bug, such as being able to acces the battle with Marx early or in other sub-games. Strangely enough, they both involve the Hammer ability. What do you guys think? Should it be investigated more or removed for now? KirbyFan97 (talk) 16:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :If you'd like to look into this glitch, by all means, go for it. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 00:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : ''Kirby's'' Dream Collection ''- Supposed "Save Delete" Glitch I've removed this "glitch" from the page because it isn't actually a glitch - "Yanking the power cord out of its socket while KDCSP is loading a game, History Hall, or the New Challenge Stages, will delete saved progress in every facet of the the Dream Collection." Calling this a glitch would be like saying the "Memory must be formatted" screen you see after ripping a memory card out of a GameCube or resetting while Kirby Air Ride tries to auto-save is a glitch. Now, if it happened when turning off the game normally while in a certain mode caused the save wipe, '''that '''would be considered a glitch. Since there are no other glitches for this particular, the section for this game has also been removed. Feel free to add it back when an actual glitch is discovered. KirbyFan97 (talk) 20:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Found a video of glitches I found a video of glitches for Kirby Super Star that aren't included on this page https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fs-9b5PUf9w one of them is one that causes the Marx battle to happen wayyyy early. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Good Job! You guys are doing a great job with the KTD section. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 21:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Glitch in 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure? Okay so in 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure, I removed my ability and clicked start at the same time. I exited stage and I still had the sword attacks but the sword was invisible. I'm not posting this on the glitches page because 1. I'm not really sure how to. 2. I saw a glitch in the Kirby's Adventure section that was kinda similar and I don't know if it's the same one. Can anyone else could post the glitch there?, cause I'm not sure what to to. Thanks, and I have a pic of my 3Ds screen as proof (but its really blurry). (Also, the glitch works with Parasol. Not sure about U.F.O. or Hammer. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U King Dedede Glitch In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U I did a glitch where a Gordo was stuck on me with King Dedede and I could still use my Gordo Attack but no matter what it would not come off. I don't realy know how I did the glitch. Should we put that glitch in the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U section? August347 (talk) 01:28, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure you want to post it just yet. If you don't know how, that'll cause some problems. Try to replicate it, retrace your steps. Iqskirby Happy Valentine's Day! 01:40, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Page Maintenance Please do not edit this glitch because this page is currently under maintenance. Finding More Further Glitches Attention, everyone. This page is still incomplete because it needs more further glitches. Although you have found all the spectacular glitches, there are a lot of unknown glitches to find, including Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. So, I want all of you to find some glitches until tomorrow. Otherwise, this page will be incomplete. I hope you will listen to my advice. :The reason ''KatRC didn't have a section is because we didn't find any glitches in it--the physics engine is pretty airtight. Remember that we have more important things to be finishing right now. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 15:36, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Kirby Super Star Glitch? Apparently, this video parodies a K.S.S. glitch that happens only in the game's Japanese version. Called the "0%0%0%" glitch, for some reason the game may crash and reset all saves. Can someone comfirm this? --''Quick'' (u•t) 11:06, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :I can't seem to find any videos of it on YT. Paul2 ''The dorky isocahedron returns.'' 17:15, January 28, 2018 (UTC) help i can't perform the water splash and abilities underwater glitches. squeak squad ghost through walls false information. stage 4 of nature notch does have both a sword knight and a metalun,but neither of them are on slanted platforms.i am pikapika200 (talk) 15:47, September 8, 2018 (UTC)